The Darkness In Every Light
by CieloLuna88
Summary: Persi finally accepts godhood and enters a long slumber. A new prophesy intended to warn has just been uttered. Years passed and things are settling down. But when Apollo finally snaps, it is up to Persi again with her domains to fix everything; and the Olympians will have to swallow their pride and hear the harsh truth...fem!Percy; Warning: OOC characters; pairing undecided
1. Acceptance

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: ****_This is my first PJatO fanfic, hope its okay. Sorry for the short chapter._**

_Warning: OOC Characters_

* * *

Chapter 1: Acceptance

In the palace of Olympus, where the Olympians are having their meeting for the Summer Solstice, a beautiful female in her mid-twenties is standing in the middle of the throne room.

The girl looked as if she was fully blessed by Aphrodite with her stunning beauty; her long, wavy, black hair reached her posterior and her wavy bangs framed her face, her sea green eyes shine under the light and when you see them closely you can see the stormy seas, her lips are full and pink, she has light tan and her slim and lithe body can be traced even if she is wearing a simple green collared shirt and navy blue jeans.

She is Poseidon's one and only daughter, Persephone Vesta Jackson; which means the sea god is very protective over her – wait, let me correct that – ehem, Poseidon, Triton and secretly, Amphitrite are very protective of her.

Poseidon took the role of the overprotective daddy and secretly interrupts every male god, demigod or even human admirers who want to score on her.

Triton took the role of the possessive brother who would cuddle, smother or hug her to death of suffocation. And yes, Triton didn't like his other half-siblings because they either: disgusted him because of their attitude, disrespected him, never acknowledged him or he simply can't get along with them. But when he got news of a new female sibling, he got so giddy and exited that the people of Atlantis were scared. Triton is also on the lookout for Persi's admirers and sent them threatening or warning signs.

And finally, Amphitrite took the role of the relative who secretly cared. She always wanted for a daughter after Triton but it seems that she can no longer bare a child. And yes again, she has the same reasons for hating her husband's other children. But the arrival of Persi brightened her life and both shared a secret bonding time together where she gets to do everything she desired to do with a daughter. She is one of Persi's personal Nemesis who exacts revenge on the people who hurts Persi (except for the fact that Persi doesn't know the personal Nemeses she has.)

And Persi's name gives away the truth of her birth. She is half Greek and Roman because of the fact that Poseidon and Neptune have combined when he and Sally were together. It was an unnatural event because it never happened before. She was named after Persephone because Sally wants her to find good and happiness in everything that may happen to her, and Vesta to not isolate Persi from her Roman side and to remind her that she should never run out of hope and to always value family.

Anyway, back to the topic. She had finally accepted godhood after using her past years to settle everything. She has no lovers, her mother is happy with Paul in Elysium after their quick death when many Laistrygonians surrounded Sally's apartment (it was one of Persi's most fierce fights and she went on a rampage and therefore turned the battle into a killing spree with Persi's friends watching her fight with their jaws on the ground; Hades did her a favor though and let her talk to Sally and Paul at Elysium), her friends have chosen their paths and it was time to choose hers. And after much convincing from the Olympians except Ares and Dionysius, she finally relented.

She was waiting for the Fates to announce her domains and the wait is done as after a flash of bright light, the Fates appeared.

_Persephone Vesta Jackson, for accepting godhood, you will become the newly named Goddess of Time, Justice and Balance, Waves and the Ice, Emotions, and Heroes; we declare her the Fifteenth Olympian and she shall claim her throne and title after her slumber._

After Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos said these words, they disappeared the same way.

Right after the Fates said their last word, Persi glowed a bright green light before she was caught by Poseidon just in time before she fell to the floor in her deep slumber.

"My daughter has powerful domains which means that it will be a long time before she wakes up," Poseidon said.

And believe it or not, Zeus is worried for her niece who he is fond of.

"How long do you think it is before she wakes up?" he asked Athena.

"From her domains, I've got to say it will take almost a century. Where are you going to keep her during her slumber, Fish Face?" Athena said and asked.

"I'll keep her at Atlantis where we will keep watch of her until she wakes up. But I will allow visitors as long as they have permission from I, Amphitrite, Delphin or Triton."

Zeus was about to dismiss the council when Apollo quickly stood up and emitted green smoke, indicating an incoming prophesy.

_'tis a prophesy with a need to warn_

_An insult that will go too far_

_Shall trigger the hidden beast_

_The wrath of the light of the east_

_Goddess in slumber shall wake _

_ Olympians shall know their mistake_

The light in Apollo's eyes stopped and Hermes caught Apollo when he collapsed.

"Zeus, it seems that this prophesy is meant to warn us of a future mistake," Hestia said from her throne.

"And what does it mean by 'the light of the east'?" Hermes asked.

"Aunt Hestia is right and the other details are blurry and I still don't know what it means. But one thing is for sure, Persi will wake at that time and save us from something," Athena said.

"Then I guess we will have to watch our step for this mistake that will happen. We will just have to wait until the prophesy reveals itself. For now, council dismissed!" Zeus thundered. (pun intended)

Everyone flashed away with Hermes still carrying an unconscious Apollo and Poseidon carrying Persi.

It's just sad that they won't recognize their even if it's dancing in front of their faces wearing shag carpet pants.

* * *

Please review!

Constructive criticism is allowed and flames are accepted as long as it's reasonable.

Hasta la Vista!

_Cielo Luna XD_


	2. Breaking Point

**A/N: ****_Since I might not be able to update for a couple of days, I'm giving you this bonus chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Breaking Point

It's been 90 years since Persi entered her deep slumber and many of her visitors noticed something though. Persi's beautiful form is becoming more beautiful as her body changes to suit her powers.

Her regular visitors (aside from Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton since they're in Atlantis) are mostly composed of her friends at Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter, the gods and goddesses are fond of her and the residents of Atlantis who only wish to see their beloved princess.

**_Mount Olympus …_**

It was time for the annual winter solstice meeting and the Olympians were once again sitting on their thrones in all their glory.

They completely forgot about the prophesy except for Athena who still didn't decipher the meaning and Apollo since he never forgot every prophesy that has been uttered. And speaking of the sun god, he's sitting on his throne looking bored as he listened to music on his iPod and watched the others discuss meaningless matters. *sigh* They never change.

They would never expect the incoming events.

He was busy thinking of happy places when Hermes tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey bro, they're discussing something interesting for once."

Apollo nodded and removed his earphones so he can join in the discussion since the subject brought back the life in him and he wants to see his kids.

"It's been a long time since we've visited our children. What do you suggest we do when we arrive at Camp Half-blood?" Zeus announced.

"I'm suggesting a Festival of Activities," Hestia said.

"Hmm, it seems like a good idea. I remember visiting Persi once when her school held a school festival, and I was cheering like crazy like the other parents," Poseidon said fondly.

Zeus looked at him pointedly.

Poseidon rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, my argument is: one, I'm in disguise, two, she's my first and only daughter, and lastly, I visit all my children once in a while."

Zeus was quickly silenced.

"But I think it's a great idea though, we get to cheer for our children like the parents we are," Aphrodite said dreamily.

Athena rolled her eyes which went unnoticed by everyone except Aphrodite herself who held back an escaping tear and composed herself.

"It's hard to accept, but I agree with her. What would the activities be?" Athena said.

And that was the question Apollo was waiting for and raised his hand and was abou to voice his suggestion with a wide grin when Artemis interrupted him.

"Oh please Apollo, I know you're going to say something idiotic, why don't you just shut your mouth?" Artemis said with an underlying venom within her words.

Apollo ignored the painful pang her words caused and voiced his suggestion.

"Why don't we hold booths –"

"Booths?" Hera interrupted with a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"Please Apollo, a booth can't last among a bunch of demigods. Just talk when you have something sensible to say," Zeus said, shaking his head.

Apollo being the God of Truth saw the underlying message within that sentence, which obviously says _'Why can't he be like his sister for once?'_

Something inside Apollo is cracking but he ignored the hurt and said, " I wasn't done with my sentence ye – "

"Oh puh-lease, even without finishing that sentence, we know it's still idiotic," Dionysius said boredly.

Apollo was about to reply but a concerned Hermes, beckoned him to sit instead.

Apollo knew he had to let it slide and sat down while they continued discussing. Hestia threw him a concerned look and he replied by mouthing he's okay and flashing an unnoticeable fake smile which reassured her.

But before he put the earphones back, he heard his twin mutter something which she didn't think he heard which froze him in his actions.

_'How am I even related to someone as idiotic as him? Honestly, everything might have been better without him.'_

As soon as Apollo heard it he immediately said to Hermes that there's an emergency before flashing off.

Everyone looked at Hermes after Apollo flashed out and he repeated that there was an emergency, and then they continued the discussion.

But Artemis had a horrified expression. Apollo heard her and she said it without thinking. She said to herself that she is going to apologize later, after all, Apollo might even forget it after a while, she hoped.

**_Apollo's palace…_**

Apollo flashed in his room where he lied on his bed, sweating madly with his heart pounding.

Artemis's words repeated in his mind a million times and he covered his ears with his hand to attempt to stop the noise.

Each repetition added a crack and Apollo was sure he's starting to hyperventilate.

His head was aching so badly now that he clumsily went down to his kitchen, instead of flashing directly, to drink a cold glass of water.

But now, as he struggled to pour water in his goblet, more words repeated in his head.

_'Why can't he be like his sister for once?'_

_'You're too idiotic to understand anyway…'_

_'Stay away from me, you filthy man…'_

_'You're the worst, playing around with women…,'_

More words replayed in his head and he was absentmindedly thrashing everything in his palace, trying to stop the pain.

After a few moments of struggle with pain, Apollo suddenly stopped and put down his hands and went in front of the cracked mirror beside him.

Apollo's face is seen on every piece of cracked glass, reflecting his disheveled bright blonde hair and clothes. But one thing stood out for sure in every reflection.

His glowing eyes of blazing red, the color of the blazing sun with a glint of madness in them; and the crazed grin in his expression.

He traced the cracks in his mirror silently giggling until it slowly became into a crazed fit of laughter which can send violent chills on your spine.

The monster in Apollo which he suppressed all these years, has been finally freed from its broken glass prison.

Meanwhile on earth, the people wondered why the temperature is suddenly rising to a dangerously hot temperature of 46° C; and it's still rising.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

Hasta La Vista!

_Cielo Luna XD_


End file.
